a stranger
by Devil Lace
Summary: "I am every lustful, sinful feeling." He laughed.  "I was created by the Goddesses to make Link pure…I am his evil incarnate."  DarkLink x Zelda, Zelda x Link


Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. Previously known as Wolfie and Sweet Pandamonium. I've been on a long hiatus and just recently got back into wanting to write. I really should stop taking hiatuses since I keep coming back to writing eventually. Anyways here's a quick little drabble to start off my account. A Legend of Zelda fanfiction. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this fandom. I wish!

xxx

Seven long years had finally passed. A glimmer of hope was visible once again. Seven long years since Ganondorf had ambushed the castle of Hyrle and sent she and her nanny, Impa, running on their horse for some sort of refuge. Seven years had passed since the boy had been put to sleep to be awaken as a man. The Hero of Time.

He fought in the deep forest and claimed the Forest Medallion and now was climbing through the temple hidden deep inside a volcano.

The Water Temple would undoubtedly be next and Zelda, under the façade of Sheik, had found that scouring the temples ahead of time could help her to leave clues for the Hero to aid him.

The Water Temple was no longer a place of worship, she realized, as the blood curdling cries of lost Zoras and Hylians hauntingly hummed in the air. There were monsters, demons, and a dark and haunting feeling that suffocated you as you walked.

Upon her exploration of the Temple, though, she found him.

She couldn't deny it was him. The clothes, the height, and the one mighty sword of time clutched in his grip.

But he was doing nothing to stop the monsters. He was doing nothing to help the spirits of the poor drowned souls of the infested Water Temple.

He stood there, proud, and watched with dark delight as the monsters swam through this once sacred place. His Hylian ears perked at the echoing cries.

His hair was darker in hue, matching more of a mahogany brown than blond. His skin was darkened a considerable degree as well. Those blue eyes darkened with a red color, reflecting the blood that Ganondorf had spilled over the past years.

He heard her slowly easing towards him and turned with a crazed and unsettling look on his face. It was not the one of Link that she so fondly remembered.

"Isn't it glorious, _sheikah?_" He asked before disappearing in a pool of darkness he created. Purple and black swirled about his feigning form before he quickly reappeared right in front of her. "Death, destruction, anguish." His very own voice was darker than Link's own. A low growl echoing as he spoke.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, red eyes bore into her. He was nothing like the Hero of Time. Nothing like Link despite how much his physical façade begged to differ.

"W-Who…What are you?" Zelda asked, her red eyes matching the darker form of the journeying hero.

He leaned in close, lips right against her ear, causing a shiver down her spine. His very breath was ice cold.

"_Your _Hero of Time."

"You are nothing like him!" Zelda spat before attempting to push him away. His grip was too fast, and strong, and her wrists were captured in his palms. He held on tightly.

"That is why you look at me in that way?" He chuckled, deep and sinister and she faltered.

Despite the darkness, he looked like Link, stood like Link, and all she could think of when she looked at him was the Hero.

"I am him. I am the evil that he attempts to put to sleep within himself. I am the darkness that lies deep within his soul." His fingers curled tightly around her wrists, gripping her with more force with each word. She struggled to get away, her eyes widening.

"I am every evil, twisted, corrupt thought." He breathed while a smirk passed over his lips.

"I am every lustful, sinful feeling." He laughed.

"I was created by the Goddesses to make Link pure…I am his evil incarnate."

His eyes glinted, his lips curling back into a sickening sneer as his tongue swept across them.

She could not believe such a thing existed. Another Link, this one created purely out of the darkness in his heart?

Her breath caught in her throat. He watched her in such a way that had never grazed Link's own face. An expression, she realized, Link was not exactly capable of. Were these feelings taken from the Hero and used to spawn this demon?

"So come here Princess, let me love you like the Hero of Time never can." He pulled her against him, using his other hand to rip the bandaged mask from her face and in a swirl of blacks, purples, and _reds_ the two were consumed by the dark.


End file.
